A plurality of navigation satellites broadcast a plurality of signals to a positioning receiver such that the positioning receiver is able to determine a position thereof, with a certain accuracy, based on the signals. Some factors, such as satellite geometry, signal blockage, ionospheric perturbation, atmospheric conditions, or others, affect the signals such that that the accuracy of determining the position of the receiver is reduced. For example, a smartphone with a positioning receiver may be able to determine its position to within five meters of the smartphone. The accuracy of the position determination may worsen when the receiver is in proximity of buildings, bridges, trees, or other structures. Although this may be sufficient for some positioning applications, greater accuracy is desirable for other applications, including autonomous driving. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide greater positioning accuracy despite the factors that affect the signals from the navigation satellites.